


Stars

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain Sex, Riding, Smut, Smut and Fluff, garden sex, just a lot of porn, literally nothing but sex, nothing else, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron go stargazing when it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Surprisingly enough it was Roberts idea to go stargazing. The day had been warm and the two had spent most of their time outside the pub with their beers. When they got back to Roberts he had suggested it after dinner and Aaron had jumped at the chance to do something remotely romantic with his, now official, boyfriend. They'd laid the blanket out in the garden and were lying side by side pointing out the constellations.  
"You don't really know any of these do you?"  
Robert grinned and turned to look at Aaron,  
"I know enough."  
Aaron entwined their fingers and kissed his shoulder.  
"Tell me then."  
Aaron was watching Robert as he talked about the stars and his childhood dream of becoming an astronaut before reality had kicked in and couldn't help but turn the man’s head to face him and lean in for a kiss. Robert cupped his face and deepened it before rolling on top of him and pushing a hand up his shirt.  
"Mmm Rob."  
Robert smiled into the kiss and brushed his thumb over Aaron's nipple; making him laugh and pull the man down for another kiss. He threaded his fingers through Roberts hair as the two kissed slowly and deeply; taking the time to explore one another's mouths and then run hands over their bodies. Robert moved his kisses to Aaron's jaw as his hand slipped between them and cupped the man through his jeans.  
"You're the most beautiful thing out here."  
Aaron laughed and rolled them over so he was on top,  
"That was ridiculously cheesy."  
Robert grinned and put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"True though."  
Aaron straddled him and smiled before looking up at the sky,  
"It's amazing."  
Robert looked up and smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron started when the rain drop hit him,  
"Oh."  
He wiped he drip from his face only to be hit with more. He started again,  
"Shit it's-"  
He was cut off as more rain fell,  
"Raining."  
He looked down at Robert then leant down and kissed him.  
"We better get inside."  
Aaron smirked then licked a raindrop from Roberts cheek,  
"I have a much better idea."  
He sat up and pulled his shirt off,  
"Aaron are you mad?"  
Aaron shrugged then shook his head; sending water cascading down onto Robert,  
"It's not cold. Come on."  
He pulled Robert up into a sitting position and kissed him as he pulled the man’s shirt off. He pushed his hands through Roberts wet hair and laughed before pulling him in to kiss him again. He shifted so he could wrap his legs around Roberts waist and kissed him hard; the rain soaking through their jeans and making them laugh.  
"Take em off."  
Aaron moved from his lap and shook his head free of water again as he pulled his sodden jeans off; smiling at Robert as he did the same with his own. Aaron mounted him again and kissed him deeply; then pulling away and pressing two fingers into Roberts mouth. Robert held his wrist and sucked his fingers; once ready Aaron then pulled them free, reaching behind himself to start opening himself up as Robert kissed his wet skin and ran his hands through his hair; sending the water flying onto both of them as the warm rain continued to fall. Aaron bit his lip; closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, groans of pleasure slipping from his mouth as he rode his fingers. Robert latched his mouth to Aaron's throat and slid his hands down to cup his ass; massaging the cheeks before finding Aaron's wrist and gripping it,  
"Move."  
Aaron pulled his fingers free and groaned as Robert immediately pressed his own fingers inside instead. Aaron pushed his hands through Roberts hair and gripped it as he rode Roberts fingers,  
"Want...want to ride you. Put it in. Put it in."  
Robert kissed his throat again; collecting the water that fell steadily on his tongue. He pulled his fingers free and held his cock in place as Aaron sunk down on to it. He gripped his hips as Aaron moaned loudly; the sound sending a spike of lust straight to Roberts already rock hard cock.  
"Oh.....god."  
Aaron shook the water from his face as he rode Robert; pushing him down flat onto his back and slamming his hands down on his bare chest as he picked up the pace. The noise of the rain covered his moans as he brought himself close to orgasm then slowed down and sank fully onto Roberts cock,  
"Aaron. Jesus...you..."  
Roberts fingers dug into his hips as he rolled them; making Roberts toes curl and his eyes roll back as he shivered with pleasure. He stared up at the sky and arched his back as Aaron started riding him again,  
"That's it. Right there. Right there...ah...ah..."  
Aaron pushed his hands through his hair and smiled as he rode the man in earnest; his own hard cock bouncing slightly as he moved until Robert grabbed it and started stroking. Aaron's hands slammed back down onto his chest and he groaned deeply.  
"Come on...come on."  
Aaron dug his fingers into Roberts chest; his desperate movements only aiding the man in his stroking,  
"Rob...Rob..."  
Suddenly Aaron arched his back and came with a shout; shooting his load across Roberts body only to have it be washed away by the now heavy rain. Robert gripped Aaron's hips and starting fucking up into him. Groaning and panting as he got closer to his own orgasm.  
"That's it...come on."  
He pulled Robert back up into a sitting position and started riding him hard; practically bouncing on his cock until he grabbed Roberts head,  
"Look up. Look up."  
Both men looked up at the sky; blinking away rain drops only to have Robert wrap his arms around Aaron and press his face into his chest; letting out a scream of pleasure as he came. He shook with the aftershock of his powerful orgasm then collapsed back onto the drenched blanket. Aaron followed him down; pushing himself up and off Roberts cock.  
"Oh my god."  
He looked up at Robert and moved to kiss him again; cupping his face and laughing against his lips,  
"It's still raining."  
Aaron brushed their noses together,  
"Is it?"  
Robert smiled at him and looked back up at the still starry sky, blinking away drops of water as they continued to hit his face,  
"It really is beautiful."  
Aaron wiped the rain from his face and looked down at Robert,  
"Yeah...yeah it is."  
Robert smirked at him and pulled him down to rest on his chest;  
"Two more minutes then we're going inside."  
Aaron wrapped an arm around Robert and smiled into his chest; pressing a kiss to his wet skin,  
"Yeah. Two more minutes."


End file.
